The disclosure is based on a method and a control device of the generic type of the independent claims.
Display units in vehicles which make information visible to a driver of a motor vehicle in a region of a front windshield of the motor vehicle are known. Such display systems are also referred to as head-up displays.
EP 0927983 B1 discloses a device for warning a driver of a motor vehicle, in which device different motor vehicles which are participating in the road traffic exchange data with one another via respective communication units. It is known here that a motor vehicle has data from another motor vehicle transmitted to it, the data containing a warning.